$7fg - 2g - 2h - 9 = -6g + 8h + 2$ Solve for $f$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $7fg - 2g - 2h - {9} = -6g + 8h + {2}$ $7fg - 2g - 2h = -6g + 8h + {11}$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $7fg - 2g - {2h} = -6g + {8h} + 11$ $7fg - 2g = -6g + {10h} + 11$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $7fg - {2g} = -{6g} + 10h + 11$ $7fg = -{4g} + 10h + 11$ Isolate $f$ ${7}f{g} = -4g + 10h + 11$ $f = \dfrac{ -4g + 10h + 11 }{ {7g} }$